


Timeless

by mellchaaa



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki, K-pop, TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys' Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-08
Updated: 2011-11-08
Packaged: 2017-10-25 20:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellchaaa/pseuds/mellchaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho, Jaejoong.. Permintaan pertama dan terakhir adalah untuk terus bersama—selamanya. Tapi satu hal yang Jaejoong tahu dan mengerti, bahwa semua ini bukanlah sebuah perpisahan. /YUNJAE</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timeless

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! OOC, AU, fic ini bergerak menggunakan alur mundur, so be carefull :)  
> Btw, ini juga birthday fic buat my other half, Nael yang kemarin ulang tahun. Happy cakeday, Neh! Maaf cuma ngasih kado berupa fic yang nyampah kaya gini ^^

**Timeless**

 **  
**

**A Jung Yunho and Kim Jaejoong Fanfiction created by mellchaaa**

 **  
**

_“This isn’t a farewell, right?”_

 _  
_

_._

 _._

“K-kau hanya bercanda, ‘kan?”

Suara parau Jaejoong tiba-tiba terdengar dari ambang pintu utama rumah Changmin yang kini terbuka lebar. Menyadari kehadiran seorang Kim Jaejoong, Yoochun dan Changmin yang sejak tadi sibuk beradu argumen hanya diam membeku di tempatnya.

“Chun, katakan.. Itu semua tidak benar, ‘kan?!” ulang Jaejoong, suaranya meninggi. Sedangkan Yoochun hanya melepaskan kedua tangan Jaejoong yang gemetar dari bahunya dan memalingkan wajah tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong.

Bukan tidak mau menjawab sebenarnya, tapi karena ia tidak bisa. Kenyataan itu menyakitkan.

“Changmin! Katakan!”

Changmin memandang kosong Jaejoong yang terus menunggu jawabannya. Otaknya kini sedang bekerja bagaimana caranya untuk menyelesaikan hal ini secepat mungkin, hingga akhirnya ia menggandeng tangan Jaejoong dan pergi ke suatu tempat.

 **.**

 **.**

“Boo, kau sudah bangun?”

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara yang berat memenuhi indera pendengaran Jaejoong, ia mengerjap-kerjapkan kedua matanya dan kini mendapati Yunho tepat berada di depannya dan tersenyum. “Kau demam, waktu di kantor aku dapat telepon dari Changmin yang mengatakan kalau kau ambruk begitu saja waktu bersamanya.”

“Eh?” Jaejoong mendudukkan dirinya sembari menahan kepalanya yang terasa begitu berat, segera saja Yunho membetulkan posisi selimut Jaejoong dan mengambil kain yang sejak tadi menempel di dahi Jaejoong. “Lalu kau sedang apa disini? Kau ‘kan harus ke kantor, Yun..”

Yunho tertawa kecil, “bagaimana bisa aku pergi ke kantor sementara belahan jiwaku sedang demam tinggi seperti ini? Aku ambil cuti dua hari, Boo. Tenang saja.”

Jaejoong memandang Yunho tidak terima. “Kau tidak boleh begitu! Mana ada bos yang bisa dengan mudahnya minta cuti dan—“

“Sst, itu urusanku.” Yunho tertawa kecil sambil mengelus pipi Jaejoong yang merah karena demam. “Aku sudah buatkan bubur.. Makan dulu, ya? Masalah enak atau tidaknya urusan belakangan, kau tahu ‘kan aku tidak bisa memasak.”

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar perkataan Yunho barusan. Ia terus memandangi sosok Yunho yang sedang mengaduk-aduk bubur panas sambil berceloteh panjang tentang perjuangannya memasak di dapur. Lucu dan manis.

Yunho benar-benar tipe lelaki sempurna, di mata Jaejoong.

“Buka mulutmu, aaa!”

.

.

“Ya! Jangan terlalu banyak bergerak! Kau ini baru sembuh!” protes Yunho ketika ia baru pulang kantor dan mendapati Jaejoong sedang membersihkan ruang utama apartemen—mereka. Yah, sebenarnya bukan apartemen mereka juga. Sebenarnya ini milik Yunho seorang, tetapi ia memaksa Jaejoong untuk menyewakan apartemennya dan tinggal bersamanya.

Jaejoong terkesiap ketika mendapati Yunho berada di depan pintu, melepas sepatunya, meletakkan tas kerjanya dan sekarang merampas kemoceng yang sedang ia gunakan. Jaejoong memandangnya dengan aneh, “kau ini! Kalau bukan aku lalu siapa yang akan membersihkannya?”

Yunho menatap gemas Jaejoong dan menyentil hidungnya, “kau baru sembuh! Dan aku tidak mau kalau kau drop lagi! Akhir-akhir ini cuaca sedang tidak baik, kau tahu!”

“Apa hubungannya?!” Jaejoong cemberut.

“Sekarang cepat mandi, mumpung belum terlalu larut. Aku juga mau mandi,” ujar Yunho sambil merebahkan dirinya di sofa ruangan tersebut.

“Uh, aku ini bukan anak kecil!” Jaejoong menendang kaki Yunho sebal. “Dan lagi aku belum memasak apapun untuk makan malam, kau tahu!”

Yunho memandangi Jaejoong dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa dijelaskan. “Siapa yang suruh kau memasak, Boo? Aku menyuruhmu mandi! Makan malam kita bisa pergi keluar! Cepat mandi!”

“Kau menyebalkan sekali, sih!”

“Biarin, yang penting ganteng!”

“MWO?!”

.

.

“Kau menyukainya?”

Jaejoong berbalik dan tersenyum cerah pada Yunho. “Sangat! Kenapa kau tidak pernah memberitahukan tempat seindah ini kepadaku, Yun?”

“Baru sempat, kau tahu ‘kan aku ini orang sibuk..” jawab Yunho asal yang langsung saja mendapat tonjokkan kecil di bahunya dari Jaejoong. “Tapi aku benar, ‘kan?”

“Ya ya ya, terserah kau saja. Tapi aku suka sekali tempat ini!”

Yunho dan Jaejoong sedang berada di sebuah gereja tua di daerah pedesaan yang berada di atas bukit, dimana dari tempat mereka berada sekarang, mereka bisa melihat seluruh pemandangan asri desa dan sebuah laut biru luas terhampar di hadapannya.

“Ternyata disana ada taman bunga matahari, Yun!” ujar Jaejoong sambil menunjuk suatu tempat dimana penuh dengan bunga matahari yang terhampar luas.

“Indah sekali, aku mau bunga matahari disana..” gumam Jaejoong sambil menatap Yunho penuh harap. “Kita kesana sekarang, ya? Ya ya ya?”

Yunho menggeleng pelan dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada, “kejauhan.”

“Pelit!”

“Biarin.”

“Huh!” Jaejoong mendengus kesal dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yunho, tidak mau ambil pusing dengan orang pelit macam itu.

“Boo.”

Tidak ada jawaban.

“Boo!”

Jaejoong masih dengan aksi ngambeknya.

“YA! KIM JAEJOONG!”

“APA SIH, JUNG YUNNIE BEAR?! AKU ‘KAN—“

“See? Aku pelit apanya, hm?” Yunho tersenyum penuh kemenangan ketika melihat Jaejoong terhenyak di tempatnya dengan takjub.

Ia berjalan mendekati Jaejoong dan memberikan sebuket bunga matahari yang terlihat masih begitu _fresh_ dan cantik kepada Jaejoong. “Kenapa diam saja? Kurang? _As you see_ , masih banyak di belakang sana.”

Jaejoong memandangi seluruh permukaan tanah yang sekarang penuh dengan bunga matahari, bahkan di tempat ia berpijak juga! Jaejoong tidak sempat menyadarinya. Ujung penglihatannya hanya mendapati lautan bunga matahari yang cerah.

“Makanya aku tidak mau kesana,” Yunho tertawa. Ia meraih tangan Jaejoong sembari merogoh sebelah saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berwarna putih bening berbentuk kristal, ia membukanya dan mengeluarkan isinya. Cincin dengan ukiran inisial nama mereka berdua, dengan batu _ruby_ sebagai matanya.

“Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa untuk memberikan ini kepadamu, tapi aku sangat ingin kau memakai ini dan tidak pernah melepasnya. Anggap saja ini ikatan kita sebagai sepasang kekasih, bahkan lebih. Hehe, konyol ya?” Yunho tertawa canggung sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya.

“Ini..?”

“Untukmu, kalau sudah dipakai tidak boleh dilepas!” Yunho tersenyum sambil mengenakan cincin tersebut kepada Jaejoong. Ia menjauhkan wajahnya dan memandangi hasil perbuatannya dengan puas. “Cocok sekali, Boo.”

“T-thanks, Yun..”

“Hanya ucapan terima kasih? Huh, tidak cukup!” balas Yunho cuek sambil bersiul-siul.

“Tsk.” Jaejoong memandang Yunho malas, namun sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum lebar dan langsung menekan bibir Yunho dengan lembut.

Tangan Yunho menjalin sela-sela jari Jaejoong dan semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Entahlah, bagi Yunho dan Jaejoong mereka sama-sama tidak ingin mengakhiri ciuman ini.

Gereja, pernyataan sehidup semati, bunga matahari, sentuhan lembut yang tidak menuntut dan dilatari dengan mega yang berwarna biru jingga, bertepatan dengan berpulangnya sang mentari di balik bumi.

“Sekarang kau masih mau bilang aku pelit, huh?”

“Tidak.”

“Lalu?“

“Dasar boros!”

 **.**

 **.**

 

“Aku tahu ini sulit, hyung.. Tapi kau harus menghadapinya, Yunho-hyung sudah pergi.. Ia tidak bisa kembali lagi..” lirih Changmin sambil memeluk tubuh Jaejoong yang kini terduduk lemas di atas lantai dingin rumah sakit.

Jaejoong terus menangis seakan tidak ada hari esok, mata beningnya seolah tidak lelah untuk terus mengeluarkan air mata, jiwanya seakan melayang entah kemana. Seperti mengikuti jiwa Yunho yang sekarang meninggalkan raganya.

“Dia tidak seharusnya pergi, Min.. Kenapa kantor kalian selalu menugaskan ia kemana-mana dengan pesawat?! Kalian tahu cuaca saat ini tidak bagus untuk penerbangan! Kenapa—“

Changmin benar-benar tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi, semua sudah diatas kendali, tidak ada lagi yang bisa diperbaiki. “Hyung, kumohon.. Jangan seperti ini..”

Suara derit pintu ruang ICCU menggema di seluruh penjuru rumah sakit, seorang dokter memimpin beberapa suster yang mendorong jasad seseorang yang terbujur kaku.

Dan saat itu juga ribuan jarum menusuk hati Jaejoong, dan itu sakit. Sesak.

“Yun, bangun.. Kau tidak bisa tertidur seperti ini terus, aku tahu kau pura-pura.. Maka dari itu, aku mohon bangunlah..” Jaejoong berdiri di sisi Yunho dan membelai pipi tirus Yunho yang dingin, air mata terus mengalir dengan bebasnya. “Bangun, Yun.. Aku mohon..”

“Hyung..” Changmin memandang tidak tega kepada Jaejoong.

“BANGUN, JUNG YUNHO!!”

“Hyung!”

Teriakan dan jerit histeris memilukan Jaejoong teredam oleh pelukan Changmin, tapi tidak berhasil meredam sakit yang dirasakan oleh Jaejoong. Kepergian Yunho terlalu mendadak, ia tidak sempat untuk menyiapkan dirinya terlebih dahulu—tidak, ia bahkan tidak pernah berharap Yunho akan pergi, dan ia tidak mau. Maka dari itu ia tidak pernah bersiap.

Yunho merupakan nafas dan oksigen Jaejoong, begitu juga sebaliknya. Rasa sakit yang dirasakan Jaejoong benar-benar menyiksa, seperti ketika kau dipaksa untuk tidak bernafas dan semua pasokan oksigenmu ditarik sehingga kau tidak bisa menghirupnya lagi.

Yunho itu candu, zat adiksi yang sepenuhnya tidak bisa ditoleransi lagi oleh Jaejoong. Dan ketika zat adiksi kesukaan Jaejoong diambil, Jaejoong akan sakit, sakaw—tidak, bahkan lebih dari itu.

Sekelebat memori akan kenangan indah mereka berdua tergambar begitu jelas di pikiran Jaejoong, terputar seperti sebuah film yang bermain di otaknya.

Yunho, Jaejoong.. Permintaan pertama dan terakhir adalah untuk terus bersama—selamanya.

Pertanyaannya bukanlah permintaan pertama dan terakhir. Tetapi, apakah Jaejoong bisa hidup tanpa Yunho disisinya? Apakah bisa Jaejoong menjadi dirinya kalau tanpa adanya keberadaan setengah dari dirinya?

Jaejoong hanya mengkhawatirkan itu, ia tidak yakin ia mampu. Ia juga tidak mengerti kenapa Tuhan harus secepat itu memanggil setengah jiwanya dari sisinya.

Tapi satu hal yang Jaejoong tahu dan mengerti, bahwa semua ini bukanlah sebuah perpisahan.

.

.

 _No, you can’t let go of me_

 _Even if it’s hard to stay longer_

 _If I could see you a little longer.. I’d try smiling with my remaining love_

 _Timeless_

 _This isn’t farewell, right?_

 _  
_

**\- The end -**

**Author's Note:**

> Dibuat mendadak, jadi maaf kalo kurang memuaskan =)  
> Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan, mind to give some comments?


End file.
